365 Dias
by Rankosita
Summary: Akane escribiendo en su diario nos narra lo que ah vivido sin la compañía de Ranma durante un año.


Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la trama la eh sacado de mi cabecita.

365 Días

Summary: Akane escribiendo en su diario nos narra lo que ah vivido sin la compañía de Ranma durante un año.

**1° de ENERO…** Lloro como nunca, ayer en la noche te fuiste para no volver jamás, tu familia lo sabe, mi familia lo sabe, y, aunque mi padre y el tuyo nunca acepten que las escuelas no se unan, nunca nadie podrá cambiar lo sucedido.

**5 de FEBRERO…** Trato de mantenerme viva, salgo con mis amigas de compras a comer o a fiestas, pero en realidad parezco una muerta yendo de un lado a otro, sin ningún otro propósito que satisfacer a mi padre y hermanas, pues sufren por mi estado zombi.

**15 de MARZO…** Hoy por poco pierdo la vida, casi fui atropellada por un ebrio, este se encontraba conduciendo una camioneta de esas que están reforzadas por todos lados… En algún momento pensé "Mis penas se han acabado… todo gracias a un alcohólico… tal vez sea bueno" pero después reaccioné, pensé que lastimaría más a mi familia. Tardé mucho en reaccionar, enserio creí que pensara lo que pensara… si era buena ó mala mi muerte, daba lo mismo, pues ya lo tenía a un metro de mi… trate de relajarme pues no quería morir con sentimientos negativos… sentí el asfalto golpeando mi pómulo, voltee encontrando me con Ryoga, él me observaba sorprendido porque no me quite del camino, eso es lo que me dijo después, pero yo se la verdad… parezco una muerta, mi piel es más pálida, perdí el brillo de mi cabello y el de mis ojos que le encantaba a todos.

**2 de ABRIL…** Desde el _15 de MARZO_ cada fin de semana voy al consultorio del Doctor Tofu, para que me haga estudios, pues mi padre asegura que todo mi comportamiento es culpa del golpe –el cual sólo me dejo amoratado el pómulo-, yo no digo nada para no herirlo, pero el mismo lo hace cambiando la realidad… MI realidad, la realidad de todo… (snif)… mi amor… te amo, te extraño.

**23 de MAYO…** Hoy nuevamente me encontré con Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo, la última esta realmente hermosa con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía imborrable en su rostro, y también embarazada, aún no puedo creer que todo lo que nos hizo sufrir fue solamente por las leyes amazonas, pues en realidad nunca amó a Ranma, siempre fue a Mousse, según sus tradiciones cuándo una mujer ama a un hombre no se lo dice, pero ella actuaba como si lo odiara.

Ukyo se acuesta de vez en cuando con Ryoga, teme estar embarazada, y aunque Ranma se fue Ukyo y Kodachi me siguen odiando, pues cuando el y yo salíamos a escondidas ella se dieron cuenta, desde ese momento tratan de matarme más veces seguidas.

-¡Por Kami! Parece que te chuparon el alma Akane, creo que da lo mismo como estés, siempre serás un marimacho, eso es lo que decía Ranma, ¡y era, es, y será la verdad por siempre! –Prácticamente me grito Kuonji.

-¡Basta ya ustedes dos! ¿Acaso no es suficiente con el dolor que lleva dentro? –Sorpresivamente esto lo dijo Shampoo, a Ukyo y a Kodachi les dio lo mismo, sin decirnos nada dieron la vuelta y nos dejaron ahí.

-Vamos Akane, recupera ese carácter tuyo que volvía locos a los hombres, ¿Por qué ya no eres como antes? Has perdido toda tu personalidad, si no te hubiera conocido desde hace tiempo pensaría que siempre fuiste una… para no decirlo de una manera más fea… una zombi. ¡Responde! ¿Por qué ya no eres como antes? ¿Es por "él" verdad? ¿Siempre ah sido por él? ¡Contéstame!

-Sabes bien que no me gusta queme interroguen. Gracias por lo de hace rato. Adiós Shampoo.

**5 de JUNIO… **Tirada en la cama tratando de olvidarte, aún sabiendo que eso es imposible, y más si tengo dos fotos tuyas pegadas en la pared, tus ojos observándome. Tengo dos fotos tomadas el mismo día, en ambas me abrazas, en una te doy la espalda y sonreímos a la cámara, en la otra me abrazas de la cintura, nos miramos a los ojos, y tú me alzas quedando media cabeza arriba tuyo… ¡Cómo me gustaría volver a ese momento! La verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando Nabiki nos tomo la foto en la que nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sólo se que me abrazaste, nos miramos y después escuche a Nabiki gritarnos que ya era todo.

**8 de JULIO…** Último día de clases… La mañana transcurrió relajada, pero todos se encontraban tristes y felices, pero yo como siempre me encontraba triste, no era porque ya no vería a mis amigas, es cierto que las quiero y estimo, pero últimamente dejaron de háblame, supongo que es porque al principio sólo hablaba de la falta de Ranma en mi vida… no me importa, sólo hay una cosa que me importa en todo el ancho mundo, y ese es Ranma, MI RANMA, aunque te hayas ido con ella, tu siempre serás mío.

**20 de AGOSTO…** De regreso a clases, la universidad es muy agotadora para mis compañeros y compañeras, dicen que no pueden ir a fiestas ni a ir con sus novios o novias, yo las entiendo, Furinkan era realmente molesto, es cierto que veía a Ranma todo el día, pero no podía acercarme a él, no podía abrazarlo, besarlo, ó, simplemente decirle un "Te quiero". Para todos así es la vida, para mi… sólo es seriedad y seriedad, sólo eso, extraño mi vida, laque tuve antes de conocerlo, pues cuando me enamoré de él me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos, corazón, cuerpo, alma, sentimientos, completamente yo, le pertenecía a Ranma, eso nunca nadie lo cambiará, aunque me muera… NADIE LO CAMBIARA.

**2 de SEPTIEMBRE…** Ayer en la noche fuimos a un circo ambulante, esta vez no proteste, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, claro que estuvimos caminando de acá para allá y de allá para acá toda la tarde y una hora de la noche, fantástico… esa es la palabra que describe a la perfección el día de ayer, al regreso Nabiki dijo: "_Has recuperado el brillo de tus ojos…(Me hablo en un todo de alegría) espero que ahí se quede, quiero que mi hermana regrese… Akane ¡Por favor! ¡Has que regrese la verdadera Akane!"_ (Después de decirme esto me abrazo, mi cabeza quedo entres su cuello y clavícula, me aparto delicadamente, como lo hubiera hecho nuestra madre y me beso en la frente, se separo de mi, dio un paso a la derecha y se fue caminando tras de nuestra familia, después de dar cinco pasos se volteo, me miro y dijo:) "¿Vienes?" Sonreí, tome la mano que me ofrecía y salimos en silencio pero ambas felices.

**10 de OCTUBRE…** Me eh resfriado, recuerdo la última vez que me pasó, fue hace dos años, cuando él estaba conmigo, no creo que tenga que decir a quien me refiero… si, es Ranma de quien hablo. Esta vez no me dará "pastillas traídas de china quita gripe", Kasumi estuvo aquí hace rato… tomaba mi temperatura, comprobaba que tan "ida" estaba y refrescaba mi frente con una toalla sumergida en agua fría. Esta vez no llore por Ranma, bueno, sí, lo que quiero decir es que no fue solo por él, si no por mi madre, mi madre sustituta (si, hablo de tía Nodoka), tío Genma y todos a los que le eh dejado de hablar o ver por culpa de mi depresión. Lloré, paté, golpee, tire cosas, por más de 10 minutos, puse muy preocupados a todos, el Doctor Tofu llego en pocos minutos, con ayuda de mi padre me sujeto y me administro un sedante.

**25 de NOVIEMBRE…** Fuimos al cementerio a rezarle a mi madre, a los padres de esta, a los padres de mi padre y sus ancestros (…) Vestidas con vestidos negros, a Kasumi y a mi nos llegaban hasta la espinilla, a Nabiki a bajo de la rodilla (hoy se vio decente), oramos y le pedimos a Kami que mantuviera a todos en paz. Espero que tome en cuenta nuestra petición.

**31 de DICIEMBRE…**Ha pasado un año desde tu ausencia, 365 días, el hecho de no tenerte cerca es muy doloroso para mí, un año ah pasado desde que no veo los zafiros que tienes por ojos, pero decidiste irte con ella, creo que no decidiste nada pero… al despertar exactamente hace un año tu ya no estabas, pensé que te habías casado de mi, te fuiste con ella, la conocí una vez, a veces es hermosa, a veces no, pero sólo juega en el momento en el que te lleva, ella ya es vieja, muy vieja pero linda, siempre vestida de negro, en la noche te fuiste para no volver, te marchaste de la mano de ella en la noche, recuerdo que al despertar en la mañana hace un año corrí a tu habitación como cada día, mi plan era levantarte antes de que alguien más lo hiciera y pasar unos pocos minutos solos antes de que despertaran, jamás olvidaré la imagen que vi al abrir la puerta, nadie olvidará el grito que di, ese grito de terror nadie lo sacara de su cabeza, todos corrieron a mi encuentro, al entrar tía Nodoka se unió a mis sollozos, gritos y lágrimas, estábamos arrodilladas en el piso, ella me abrazaba y yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho, tratando no ver lo inevitable y olvidarlo, nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, tu cuerpo recostado en el futón, frío, sin vida… ¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte con ella? ¡¿Por qué tuviste que ir de tras de la muerte como el perro tras su amo? Es lo que jamás entenderé, éramos tan felices, tal vez nuestra felicidad era tata que era prohibida, Dios no quiso que estuviéramos juntos, pero el no sabe que tarde o temprano yo iré de tras de ti, como lo mujer que ama al hombre que la amo…

N.A. Este fic va dedicado a todo aquel que se tomara un poco de su tiempo en leerlo, gracias por prestarme un poco de atención leyendo "365 Días".


End file.
